Hellmouth Tales
by Dee12
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Kallysten's 2005 Drabbles by 2005 challenge. Mostly SB and Spike centric. may add others as I write them
1. Book the First

_Disclaimer: I'm Joss Whedon's bitch!_

_Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Kallysten's 2005 Drabbles by 2005 challenge. Mostly S/B pairing. _

_Author's Note: I'm a first time drabbler – I had so much fun with these, I thought I'd share. Feedback is always of the good; give as much as you can. _

* * *

_**Challenge: S/B Season 7 UST**_

"Because, I'm not ready for you to not be here."

Wow. A moment of no-holds-bar, brazen honesty and from Buffy?! The queen of emotional retardation had not only admitted her feelings to _herself_, but vocalized them as well?!

Spike took a moment – a pause, just to give Giles enough time to run down the stairs screaming "It's the end of the world", for Beckham to announce he's giving up footballing for a lucrative career at McDonald's, for his heart to start back up and explode...

"Is that right?"

"Uh, huh." A ghost of a smile on her lips, she unconsciously moved closer to him. "My laundry just wouldn't be the same without the smell of Marlboro embedded in every fiber."

Spike fought the urge to do something ridiculously couple-y like put his arm around her. The only chance he was taking was the "accidental" touching of two pinky fingers on the cushion of the couch.

"Guess I'll stay a little while longer then; I wouldn't want to disappoint."

* * *

_**Challenge: Spike in a Gay Bar (Set within Ats: Season 5's 'The Girl in Question')**_

Sweaty bodies crowded the dance floor writhing sensuously. It was indisputable as far as this crowd was concerned – Cher was a goddess and "Believe" was a classic.

Spike took a pull off of his beer as a man in a mesh tank top and tiny, white shorts crossed his path. He wondered exactly how long he should wait before stating the obvious. Too quickly and the sarcasm wouldn't be as biting, too late and it's irrelevant.

When the 'Britney Spears Look-a-Like' contest was announced, he figured now was the best time to say his peace.

"You know," Spike began with a smirk, "Andrew sent us to the wrong club."

Angel shot him a look. "You think?!"

* * *

_**Challenge: Buffy happy.**_

Buffy laughed and it was a sound he thought he'd never get enough of.

It was a high pitch giggle that erupted into a full guffaw and completed with the most attractive snort he ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Spike took this opportunity to snuggle closer to her under the comfort of his ugly, Chinese rug; any moment she would hit him in the head and run out of his humble abode, virtue fleeting. He wasn't going to let this pass him by.

"One more time." Buffy wiped tears from her eyes and right then and there, he decided he would tell this dumb joke a million times over if it meant he'd see her like this.

"Come on, Slayer. I'm wearin it in the ground."

"Please?"

A beat. "Two muffins were baking in an oven. One muffin turned to the other and said "Man, it's hot in here", and the other muffin screamed, "Holy shit! A talking muffin!"

* * *

_**Challenge: Buffy Getting Caught Listening to Spike's Records**_

He'd looked in the cushions of every couch. Peeked around every corner. Tossed various pieces of equipment around (must replace microwave). Stopped damn short of picking the refrigerator up In short; turned his entire flat upside-bloody-down. And even interrogated Clem.

It was missing. Someone or something would die.

Preferably bloody.

Spike was seconds away from bursting into the Summers' home when the sound of 'Anarchy in the UK' and the sight of Buffy bouncing across her kitchen stopped him.

'Never Mind the Bullocks': status: found.

Now, if only he could find the wanker who had his 'London Calling'...


	2. Book the Second

_Disclaimer: Belongs to you know who..._

_Author's Note: Here's a few more cause the darn things are so addictive. You may recognize the last as a scene from one of my fics 'Eternal Sunshine'. I love that scene so much, I had to put it in drabble form. Thanks for the reviews – they're always appreciated. With the exception of the first, these are Angel/Buffy/Spike centric in some way, shape or form. _

* * *

_**Dustin **_

_**(five years post Chosen)**_

Buffy turned away from the window with a smile. "You know, what?"

"Hmm?" Spike mumbled.

"We're incredibly lucky. Spike, we hit the luck lottery – we're like, the Sultan's of Luck."

A scarred brow raised. "Sultan's of Luck?"

"Here's this prophecy..."

"A Vampire and Slayer shall bring a child onto the earth," Spike quoted absently.

"Not the most vague of the bunch" Buffy frowned, "and it happened. We have this, _albeit_ prophesied, little miracle and he's normal."

Glancing out at the backyard, Spike smiled at the sight of his three-year-old giggling as he made his toys float and dance.

"So normal, luv, it _kills_ me."

* * *

_**Mondays**_

_**(Ats: Season 5 Post "Destiny")**_

Arrived late to work.

Cornered by Gunn (Hatzil demons want Tower Records removed from sacrificial lands), stopped by Fred (funds needed for 'mold' research), and informed "_Wanker_" had been spray painted on my office door.

I hate Mondays.

"...You're meeting with the Turock clan at four."

Marshmallows are floating in my blood, _again_. Will yell at Harmony later.

"Turock? The baby eaters?!"

She nods.

I groan, "Hold all of my calls."

I hate Mondays.

"_Boss! Wait! There's something else you should_..."

She's standing in my office. Arms folded. Looks pissed.

"Angel."

"Buffy."

Should have never given Spike, Giles' number.

_God_, I hate Mondays.

* * *

_**Fade**_

_**(Ats: Season 5 'Not Fade Away')**_

"Well personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon. Let's get to work."

Chest heaving, and an absurdly cocky grin on his rain soaked face, Angel bravely utters these words. This is it -- they would go down fighting as a band of foolish white hats.

Weapon raised high in the air, Angel emits a primal yell - the signal for his soldiers to charge forward into certain death.

And then...

Nothing.

Not one hooded demon or oversized troll. Even his trophy dragon was gone; completely disappeared leaving the foursome standing alone in the middle of a dingy alley.

Glaring skyward Spike voices the opinion being shared by all,

"Well, wasn't that anti-climatic."

* * *

_**Misery**_

_**(Ats: Season 5 within 'The Girl in Question')**_

"What did you do!"

The tiny bottle of Bacardi 151 was finished and tossed into an increasing pile of liquor bottles.

"What?" Spike asked reaching for the JD.

"What. Did. You. Do," Angel repeated.

"What the hell are you blathering about?"

"I know you Spike. You should be just as _miserable_ as I am!"

"My good friends JD and Jim Bean have dulled the pain considerably."

"No, something's off. What did you do."

"_I_ haven't done anything! Maybe I'm just more mature than you are."

"You wish."

Spike smirked and tossed another bottle to the side.

"I've got maturity coming out of my ass!"

"Right. Of course you do."

_Silence..._

Angel sighed, "It's, Buffy, you know."

Spike matched him with a sigh of his own. "Yeah." A beat, "And her eyes are _green_, you git,"


End file.
